


Strip Poker Surprise

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and John play strip poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompt strip poker

John throws his cards down and Felicity stifles a smile. This game of strip poker was his idea and she'd known he'd meant it as a joke. He hadn't been expecting her to actually know what she was doing, certainly hadn't been the first person to underestimate her, to forget that she'd grown up in Las Vegas, who didn't know that she knew how to count cards and also stack a deck. 

"You cheated."

She lifts an eyebrow. "Prove it." 

Standing, his hands go to the waistband of his boxers and Felicity watches, a winner in more ways than one.


End file.
